


Play Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes things aren't as they seem.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes things aren't as they seem.

Title: Play Time  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley.  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #110: Sponge  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Sometimes things aren't as they seem.

  
~

Play Time

~

Harry woke up to babbling. His eyes popped open. “Draco?”

Draco was scowling. “Finally awake, are you?”

Harry sat up, wincing as he did so. “What’s going on?”

“Will you _please_ tell your friends that I didn’t attack you?”

“Who says you did?”

Hermione blushed. “Well, it looked suspicious. You were tied up--”

“It's called role-play, morons!”

Ron went green.

“Why can’t I remember?” Harry asked.

“They Stunned us,” Draco snapped.

Hermione was dragging Ron out. “Sorry!”

Harry smiled when the door closed. “Shall we try again?”

Draco smirked, seconds later Harry was tied up. “Right, let’s play sponge bath.”

~


End file.
